Monster Mayhem
by Smarty 94
Summary: Brick, Charmcaster, Ben, Kai, Shaggy, and Velma go to the dump and find some interesting stuff. They also make some monster friends and must save them from a monster hunter. Meanwhile, the others try to put an end to Fred and Daphne's wild nights.
1. Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina

Ben as two Ditto's were in the game room playing air hockey.

"And playing with yourself is a very bad phrase to say." said one of the Ditto's.

"We bring a whole new meaning to it." said the second Ditto.

Brick entered the game room.

"Are you playing with yourself again Ben?" said Brick.

The Ditto's looked at Brick.

"No." the two Ditto's said at once.

"Well, not in the inappropriate way." said the first Ditto.

Dawn and Kai came into the room and they were in a bad mood.

"Fred and Daphne?" said Brick.

"Of course." said Kai.

The two Ditto's returned to one body before the only Ditto hit the omnitrix symbol, turning him back to Ben. Ben had blood shots in his eyes.

"I know how you feel. I've got blood shots in my eyes." said Ben.

Sylvester and Tweety came in and yawned.

"I know how ya feel Ben. Even I am not in the mood to chase after the bird." Sylvester said.

"I'm too tired to fly away." said Tweety.

Sonic came in with a pump action shot gun.

"What's with the shot gun?" said Dawn.

"I just got back from bear hunting." said Sonic.

"Really?" said Brick.

"No. I'm going to kill Fred and Daphne. I haven't slept in a week and a half." said Sonic.

"I'll say." Bugs said who has a mace.

Everyone saw Bugs.

"You're in on this too?" said Sonic.

"Everyone wants to kill those two." said Bugs.

Sonic, Ben, Kai, Dawn, and Brick saw everyone had weapons. Guns, swords, ninja weapons, alien weaponry, Charmcaster has a newspaper.

"What do you expect to do with the newspaper?" said Sonic.

"Probably beat them to death with the news." said Ben.

"No, I found an article about still useful stuff in the Toon City Dump." Said Charmcaster.

Ben took the newspaper and looked at an article.

"If the dump has useful stuff, I hope there's a bed. I can't take another week with Fred and Daphne in this mansion." Said Ben.

"I'm in." said Brick.

"I need a change in scenery." Said Charmcaster.

"I've got to get out of here." Said Kai.

"Like, the dump will be better than this place." Said Shaggy.

"I'm all in." said Velma.

Soon, Brick, Charmcaster, Ben, Kai, Shaggy, and Velma left the mansion.

"Now what?" said Bugs.

"I'll talk with Scratchansniff and see if he has a solution." Said Sonic.

Later, Brick, Charmcaster, Ben, Kai, Shaggy, and Velma were at the Toon City Dump.

The six people were amazed.

"Like wow, there is some still useful stuff." Shaggy said and sees something, "Also who would throw away half a finished pizza?"

"And look at this couch." Ben said, "Someone threw away a perfectly good couch and it is still in great shape."

"I know. Put some febereeze on it. Scrub it out a bit and it will look great in our room Ben." Kai said.

"Indeed." Said Ben.

He saw a soup can, and picked it up.

"Check this out." Said Ben.

He activated the omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Jury Rigg.

Jury Rigg tore apart the can, and managed to turn it into a car engine as he kept on saying 'fix'.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Jury Rigg back to Ben.

"Ta da." Said Ben.

Brick is shocked.

"How did you do that?" said Brick.

"Jury Rigg can turn any metal object into technology." Said Ben.

In a faraway distance, a monster named Ickis (AAAHH! Real Monsters) was watching everything.

"Humans. Perfect opportunity." Said Ickis.

He snuck up behind the group as his eyes turned red. He started to loom and roar. Everyone turned and saw the looming Ickis.

Everyone minus Ben became scared.

"Please, I've seen more scary things than that." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Toepick.

Everyone is shocked.

"What alien is this?" said Charmcaster.

Ickis shrunk back to normal size.

"What monster is this?" said Ickis.

The cage on Toepick opened up as evil laughter and monstrous screams were heard, and Ickis saw Toepick's face.

Ickis screamed in fear before running off.

The whole thing paused and it was revealed that everything was seen in the Monster Academy. The Gromble was not happy.

"Master Ickis, can I ask you something kindly? HOW COULD YOU LET A SHAPESHIFTING HUMAN SCARE YOU!?" yelled Gromble.

Ickis got off from the viewing chair and went to the Gromble.

"Have you seen that thing's face?" Ickis asked, "That is enough to scare anyone, even us."

The other Monsters were muttering about what Ickis said.

"That thing really scared me." Said Ickis.

"Well, you need to correct your mistake, or else you'll be Snorched." Said the Gromble.

Ickis sighed as he realized his teacher was right.

"I know sir." Ickis said.

"And I will personally go with you." The Gromble said.

The Students are shocked.

Even Ickis's two best friends are shocked.

"Did the Gromble just say he'll help Ickis out?" said Oblina.

"I heard the same thing." Said Krumm.

Later, Ickis and the Gromble were in the dump and looked at the group.

"Where's that monster that scared you?" said Gromble.

Ickis pointed to Ben 10.

The Gromble is shocked.

"That's him?" The Gromble asked.

"He turned into the monster that scared me." Said Ickis.

The Gromble ran over to Ben. The hero with the omnitrix turned around and saw Gromble.

"Not again." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Toepick. The cage opened up and the Gromble saw Toepick's face. Evil laughter and screams were heard.

The Gromble screamed in fear before running back to Ickis.

"You're right, that human is terrifying." Said Gromble.

"What should we do?" said Ickis.

"The best thing to do is not let anyone panic." Said Gromble.

Later, back at the Academy.

"THE TIME HAS COME FOR US TO PANIC!" yelled the Gromble.

The monsters started to panic.

"QUIET!" yelled Gromble.

Everyone stopped panicking.

"Not to worry. We'll get rid of this monstrous human. And by 'we', I mean Ickis." Said Gromble.

"Thank you." Ickis said before he realized what Gromble said, "Wait, what?"

"You have three days to get rid of this monstrous human. If you fail, you'll be Snorched." Said Gromble.

Ickis gulped before sighing.

"You can count on me Gromble." Said Ickis.

"I know Ickis." said Gromble.

Ickis left the room.

"This is not going to end well." Said Krumm.

"Mm, indeed. Perhaps we should help out." Said Oblina.

The other two monsters left the room.

"I just hope something bad doesn't happen to those three." Said Gromble.


	2. Telling the Problem

With Sonic, he entered a building with a red backpack full of Gatorade.

"Need to keep on drinking this Gatorade if I want to stay awake for my session with Scratchansniff." said Sonic.

He went into the waiting room where Donald Duck was sitting in a chair, reading a book titled "Controlling your Anger Issues'.

Sonic than went over to a board on the wall full of different doctor's names and saw the name Doctor Otto Scratchansniff: Psychiatrist/Therapist with a button next to it. He pushed it and went to sit by Donald.

He pulled out a bottle of Glacier Freeze flavored Gatorade and started to drink it.

"Good thing this stuff has electrolytes." said Sonic.

He looks at Donald.

"Hello." Sonic said.

Donald saw Sonic.

"Hi." Donald said.

"Aren't you the famous celebrity Donald Duck?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." Said Donald.

Sonic smiled.

"You are a great duck." Sonic said.

Donald smiled.

"Thanks." Donald said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Sonic.

Donald became surprised.

"The Sonic the Hedgehog? The one who is feared by everyone in the universe for killing Vexx?" said Donald.

"We'd do the Vexx is feared by everyone joke, but we've over done it many times." Said Sonic.

"Yeah well that guy Vexx is so evil that evil The Phantom Blot is scared of him." Donald said.

**Cutaway Gag**

The Phantom Blot exited his house and saw a newspaper on his walk way. He picked it up and read an article.

"Sonic the Hedgehog kills Vexx." He read.

Phantom Blot ran off screaming in fear.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Scratchansniff entered the waiting room

"Sonic the Hedgehog. You're next." Said Scratchansniff.

Sonic smiled.

"Ok." Sonic said.

He stood up and walked into Scratchansniff's office.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice doctor." Said Sonic.

Sonic laid down on the couch.

"Anything for a patient. Now what's your problem this time?" Said Scratchansniff.

He sat on his chair and saw that Sonic was now sleeping.

Scratchansniff became shocked.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Scratchansniff.

Sonic woke up and started to violently move his arms before calming down.

"Sorry doctor. Two of my new roommates have been going at it hot and heavy every night. Everyone's ben getting tired and cranky." Said Sonic.

Scratchansniff became more surprised.

"Tell me everything." Said Scratchansniff.

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab; Spongebob was dozing off at the grill. He fell head first on the grill before getting back up, screaming in pain.

Mr. Krabs entered the kitchen.

"Spongebob, me boy, what's the big idea?" said Mr. Krabs.

SpongeBob woke up and yawned.

"Sorry Mr Krabs but no one on our Manor can get any sleep." SpongeBob said.

Mr Krabs is worried.

"Tell me everything." He said.

With GDN and Debbie the two were sleeping in the same bed in a mattress store

Debbie was in a white shirt, dark blue denim jacket, pink leather pants, brown sandles and a gold necklace.

The two were sleeping soundly.

A RoboApe who was a manager at the store is shocked.

"This is not right." He said and turned his arm into a hose and sprayed the sleeping couple.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" GDN and Debbie screamed as they are getting wet.

The RoboApe stoped spraying water.

Debbie and GDN looked mad.

"DON'T DO THAT!" The wet couple shouted.

"You were sleeping in the mattress store." Said the Robo Ape.

"Sorry, haven't been getting any sleep lately." Said GDN.

Back with Spongebob, he exited the Krusty Krab.

"Don't worry about a thing boy. I've got everything under control." Said Mr. Krabs, "Just get some sleep."

SpongeBob smiled.

"Thanks Mr Krabs." SpongeBob said, "And don't worry, I will try but it won't be easy."

Mr Krabs smiled.

'Well don't come back till ya do." Mr Krabs said.

Spongebob walked off.

"I need a place to crash." Said Spongebob.

He then saw his old friend Stu Pickles walking by and got an idea.

He walked over to Stu.

"Hey Stu." Said Spongebob.

Stu turned to Spongebob.

"Hey Spongebob." Said Stu.

"I have a favor to ask you." Said Spongebob.

"What is it?" said Stu.

Spongebob told Stu the whole story.

Stu became shocked.

"Two new roommates of yours have been doing it every night for the last few days?" said Stu.

"Yeah. Everyone's becoming cranky because of it. So I need a place to crash at for a while." Said Spongebob.

Stu thought about it.

"Okay." Said Stu.

Spongebob smiled before walking off with Stu.

Back with Sonic, he left Scratchansniff's building and got into Kevin's car where Kevin and Gwendolyn Tennyson were waiting.

"What kept you?" said Kevin.

"I fell asleep many times." Said Sonic.

"And you asked us to drive you here because you shouldn't run while tired?" said Gwendolyn.

"Yeah. That's a good reason." Said Sonic.

Kevin is shocked.

"I can't blame ya. Your two new Roommates must be that loud." Kevin said.

"They are." Sonic said.

Kevin smiled.

"Tell ya what, Gwen and I are going on a trip and I think you should come." Kevin said.

Sonic smiled.

"Okay. Need to get out of the mansion for a while." Said Sonic.


	3. Simon the Monster Hunter

Back in the dump, Brick was pitching up a tent as Charmcaster was watching.

"Do I even want to know?" said Charmcaster.

Brick turned to Charmcaster.

"They teach this kind of stuff in Military School." said Brick.

"But sleeping at the dump?" Charmcaster asked.

"Do you want to go back to the manor with Fred and Daphne when they do that thing?" Brock asked.

Charmcaster knew Brick was right.

"Good point." She said, "Do the others know?"

Brick looked at Charmcaster.

"Well I told Ben and Kai and they agreed same with Shaggy and Velma." Brick said.

With Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, they were watching the whole thing. They soon saw Ben.

"That's him." Ickis said, "That is the human that turned into that monster that scared me and the Grumble."

Oblina is shocked.

"I can't believe it." Oblina said, "The famous Ben 10."

Krumm and Ickis are shocked.

"Wait that's Ben 10?" Ickis asked, "No wonder that watch looked familiar. If we can scare him we will be heroes to the monster world."

"That would be the best thing to happen to us." Said Krumm.

However, Ickis was grabbed by the ears by Ben himself.

"I recognize you. You're that bunny rabbit." Said Ben.

The three monsters are shocked.

"I am not a Bunny Rabbit." Ickis said, "I am a monster."

"It is true Mr. Ben 10. He gets that a lot." Krumm said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dispose of you." Said Ben.

Ickis did some thinking.

"I'm still a monster in training." Said Ickis.

"Not good enough." Said Ben.

"I know of a place where they serve the best chili fries ever." Said Ickis.

Krumm and Oblina looked at Ickis.

'How do you know?" Oblina asked.

Ickis turned to her.

"I had them and they are good for human food." Ickis said.

Ben let go of Ickis.

"Deal." Said Ben.

Ben turned to the others.

"We've got a place to eat at." Said Ben.

Shaggy and Velma are confused.

"With these Monsters?" Shaggy asked, "How do we know they are not fake?"

Oblina pulled out some of her guts and put them back in, disgusting everyone but Ickis and Krumm.

"I'll take your word for it." Said Velma.

Later, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm were perfectly disguised as one human and the entire group walked out of the dump as Simon the Monster Hunter was watching.

"Curses, foiled by the one and only Ben Tennyson." Said Simon.

He then took out a spell book.

"But no worries, with this spell book I found and learning some magic I have found a way to get rid of these monsters." Simon said, "I will send them into the Mystic Abyss. A portal so powerful that no one can escape."

Simon smiled.

"And I will keep one monster and show the world that Monsters do exist." Simon said and laughed.


	4. The Problem

Back at the manor, CatDog were cooking up a thing of lasagna in the oven.

"I can't believe the only cook in the mansion ended up crashing at somebody else's house." said Cat.

"I can't blame hi,." Dog said. "Fred and Daphne have been keeping all of us up."

Cat knew Dog was right.

"I guess and some of our friends are at a dump." Cat said, "Hey where are G and Debbie?"

"I think they along with Danny and Sam are looking for a place to sleep for w while." Dog said.

And Dog was not kidding.

In the Ghost Zone at Skulker's lair, the four were talking to Skulker.

"So you need a place to stay at because two new roommates of yours are keeping you up all night?" said Skulker.

"Pretty much." said GDN.

"Eh, why not." said Skulker.

Back at the mansion, a knock was heard at the door. Courtney walked towards the front door.

"I'll get it." said Courtney.

She opened the door and saw Scratchansniff.

"I'm here to inspect the problem everyone is dealing with." said Scratchansniff.

Courtney smiled.

"Come on in Dr." Courtney said.

Scratchansniff entered the mansion.

"The way I'm going to do it is by staying an entire night in here." said Scratchansniff, "If the problem is to much for me, then it's each man/woman for him/her self."

Scratchansniff looked around.

"By the way why are there fewer roommates?" He asked.

"They each went to different places to stay at till the problem ends." said Courtney.

Cat poked his head out the kitchen.

"Even her ex Duncan." said Cat.

Dog poked his head out as well.

"She's still attracted to that bad boy." said Dog.

Courtney became mad.

"I'm not attracted to him anymore." said Courtney.

"Sure you're not." said Cat.

Courtney sighed.

"Ok they are right. But I bet he is not into me anymore." Courtney said.

Knuckles walked into the room.

"He said something about going to Undertown to sleep with a very hot Kraaho." said Knuckles.

Courtney became enraged.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled before leaving the manor.

"Not really. He's still in the mansion and is packing a spaceship to Whoopee World in Space. Much cheaper than having to pay your way into the place. Wanted to see how she'd take something like that." said Knuckles.

Courtney returned to the mansion.

"I heard that." said Courtney.

Everyone heard a spaceship taking off.

"The eagle has left the nest." said Knuckles.

"DINNER'S READY!" yelled Dog.

Meanwhile in Simon's hideout, he was preparing his magic.

"Yes, in order to catch the monster and defeat the six humans that are with them, I will create 3 minions to distract them." Simon said.

Simon uses clay to mold them into his new minions.

Simon smirked.

"Yes, now to do my magic." Simon said.

Soon black lightning appeared and Simon blasted the clay creatures.

"Forces of darkness and The Lord of the evil forces, grant me magic to bring my three minions to life."

He shoots the clay creatures and they started to come to life and grow.

One was a Tengu creature with red wings and was armed with a sword and shield that looks like the knasty knights sword and shield.

The second one looked like Madam Woe and she is armed with a staff that looks like Tota's staff.

The final one looked like Goatan the storm ringer, but his lion head is purple and goat head is red.

"Now, find the one they call Ben Tennyson and capture the three monsters with him." Said Simon.

The three minions left the hideout.

Later, CatDog, Courtney, Knuckles, Scratchansniff, Bugs, and Daffy were at the table.

"Something's a miss." said Daffy.

"Spongebob's crashing with a friend of his; Sonic, Tails, and Gwen are vacationing with Kevin and Gwendolyn; Rook's on Revonnah; Splinter and the turtles are in a sewer, Dawn's in Plumber HQ with her uncle Steelbeak, and everyone else is either on another planet or crashing with their relatives." Said Bugs.

Daffy smiled.

"I can't blame them." Daffy said.

"Same here." Courtney said.

Just then Fred and Daphne came in to the dining room.

"Where were you guys? Haven't seen you all day." Said Fred.

Bugs turned to Scratchansniff.

"This is what we have to put up with." Said Bugs.

The doctor nodded.

"I see." He said.

Daphne saw Scratchansniff.

"Who's the bald guy?" said Daphne.

"I am Dr Scratchansniff. This Manor's doctor." Scratchansniff said, "And these people here are mad that you keep them up at night."

Fred and Daphne are shocked and turned to their friends.

"Is this true?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Bugs said.

Fred and Daphne looked at each other.

"That can't be true." Said Daphne.

"Tell that to the aliens who have been calling us." Said Knuckles.

**Cutaway gag**

We see Knuckles sleeping in his bedroom when his phone rang.

Knuckles groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" Knuckles asked.

A split screen appeared and Prince Vekar(Power Rangers Super Megaforce) was on the other line.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!" said Vekar.

"I can't control what's going on." Knuckles said before hanging up.

"Sheesh." Said Knuckles.

**End Cutaway gag**

Dog sighed.

"You think that was bad?" Dog asked. "I got a call from Dr Doom."

**Cutaway Gag**

We see Dog trying to sleep when his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Dog asked.

A split screen appeared and Dr Doom(Ultimate Spiderman and Hulk and the Agents Of S.M.A.S.H.) was on the other line.

"I'm trying to sleep!" said Doom.

"Who isn't?" said Dog.

He hung up the phone as Cat woke up.

"Who was it this time?" said Cat.

"Dr. Doom." Said Dog.

**End Cutaway gag**

"So will you please end this nightmare we're living with?" said Courtney.

Fred and Daphne thought about it.

Later, Courtney, CatDog, Scratchansniff, Knuckles, Bugs, and Daffy were in the basement as they heard Fred and Daphne moaning.

"See what we have to put up with doc?" said Bugs.

"I see what ya mean." Scratchansniff said.

Just then the basement phone rang and Courtney answered it.

"Hello?" Courtney asked.

A split screen appeared and Giovanni(Pokémon Anime series) appeared.

"I am trying to get some sleep!" yelled Giovanni.

"So am I!" Courtney hung up very rudely.

In the team rocket base, Giovanni was shocked.

"Ok that was ride." He said, "And that is coming from me."

Back at the mansion.

"So much for all those calls." Said Cat.

"We'd better get some sleep." Said Bugs.

Everyone started to fall asleep.

"Knuckles, get your sharp knuckles out of my back." Said Courtney.

"That's not one of my knuckles." Said Knuckles.

Courtney moved away in shock.

"EW!" said Courtney.


	5. Captured

Back with Ben's group; they were at the place with the best chili fries.

"You're right, these are the best chili fries." said Ben.

Oblina and Krumm smiled.

"I agree." Oblina said.

"Sometimes I disguise myself as a human just to get these." said Ickis.

Shaggy was eating hundreds of chili fries.

"Like, I'll believe it when I see it man." said Shaggy.

Ickis looked at Shaggy.

"Oh you do?" Ickis asked.

"Of coruse. These fries are good." said Shaggy.

"What I don't get is why monsters have been living in the dump for so many years." said Brick.

"I know." Velma said.

"It does seem strange." Kai said.

"You said it Velma." Charmcaster said.

Krumm smiled.

"Well there are a lot of us monsters that live in smelly places." Krumm said.

Oblins smiled.

"Krumm is right." Oblina said as she took a chili fried.

"We try to make sure no one finds out about our existence." Said Krumm.

"But there is one guy that does know." Ickis said as he ate some fries, "Simon the Monster Hinter."

Ben, Kai, Shaggy, Velma, Brick and Charmcaster were confused.

"Who?" The six asked.

"Simon the Monster Hunter. He's been trying to prove our existence for years." Said Oblina.

Ben soon realized something.

"Wait, I've heard of that name before. He's been institutionalized for his beliefs on Monster's existing." Said Ben, "I read the newspaper a lot."

"You're right Ben. But we always foil his plans." Krumm said, "But now he is getting powerful."

"Krumm's right. He has found a spell book and became a powerful warlock." Oblina said.

An explosion was heard.

"Oh, Shaggy." Said Velma.

"That wasn't me." Said Shaggy.

"Then who was it?" Charmcaster asked.

Soon Simon's three minions appeared.

"It was us." Said the Tengu.

"Give us the monsters." Said the Madam Woe like minion.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"If you want them so much." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Buzzshock.

"You three will have to go through us." Buzzshock said as his friends got into battle stance.

"ATTACK!" The Goatan creature said and the started battling.

The tengu creature took on Buzzshock and Kai.

Madam Woe like minion took on Brick and Charmcaster.

The Chimera Minion took on Shaggy and Velma.

Buzzshock started to zap the Tengu like creature's feet nonstop.

"Stop it, that hurts." Said the Tengu.

"Wow, being a Megawatt is awesome." Said Buzzshock.

Ickis looked at Oblina and Krumm.

"We'd better get out of here." Said Ickis.

"Agreed." Oblina and Krumm said.

With that the trio ran off.

With the other three minions, they saw what happened.

"Hey the monsters are getting away." The Chimera minion said as he got defeated by Shaggy and Velma.

"This is bad." Said the Madam Woe like minion as she got defeated.

"Let's retreat." the Tengu minion said.

With that they vanished.

"Odd, they left." Said Buzzshock.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Buzzshock back to Ben.

"Wonder why that is?" said Shaggy.

"No idea." Charmcaster said.

Meanwhile back in the Monster Academy; Ickis and his friends told the Gromble what all happened.

"You got rid of the monster with the scary face but were nearly captured by other monsters?" said Gromble.

"Um Kinda." Oblina said.

"Maybe its best if we show ya." Krumm said.

The four walked out of the academy, but were instantly trapped in a cage.

"What?" said Gromble.

Suddenly, Simon appeared.

"At last, I'll be able to prove that monsters do exist." Said Simon.

Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, and the Gromble are shocked.

"SIMON!" The four monsters shouted.

Simon's three minions appeared.

"Sir, we failed to get Ben 10 and his friends." The Tengu minion said.

Simon looked at his minions mad and blasted them with magic lightning causing them to fall.

"Failure is not an option." Said Simon.

"We are sorry boss but Ben 10 was protecting those monsters when they were eating those Chili Fries." The Chimera Minion said.

The Gromble looked at his three students.

"YOU WERE EATING HUMAN FOOD!?" He shouted.

"Hey they are good." Oblina said.

"Yeah for human food." Krumm said.

"Besides I see you eat them." Ickis said.

"You don't have any proof." Said Gromble.

Ickis took a picture out and sees the Gromble eating Chili Cheese Fries.

The Gromble is shocked.

"Hey I can't help it. Those fries are good." He said.

"Enough. The world will soon know that monsters do exist and I won't be institutionalized for it." Said Simon.


	6. Well Rested

The next day, everyone in the mansion's basement was waking up.

"How's everyone doing?" said Knuckles.

"How do you think? Couldn't get any sleep." said Daffy.

"Who could have gotten any sleep with what all was going on?" said Cat.

"You've got a serious problem." said Scratchansniff.

"You said it Doc." Bugs said.

Courtney sighed.

"I guess we should prepare for breakfast." She said.

"Agreed." Dog said. "And I am cooking my famous Chocolate Banana Pancakes."

Cat smiled.

"I have to admit that does sound good." Cat said.

Dog smiled.

"Thanks." said Dog.

Meanwhile in the Pickles's house SpongeBob was sleeping like a baby on the living room couch and Tommy came in with his cousin Angelica(Rugrats Series).

"So he was staying here all night?" said Angelica.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Tommy.

Angelica is shocked.

"He must have been pretty desperate to stay somewhere else for a while." Said Angelica.

"Desperate? He didn't stand on his knees to ask for a place to stay at for a while." Said Tommy.

Spongebob slowly started to wake up.

"Morning already?" said Spongebob.

He sees Tommy and his cousin.

"Oh hey Tommy." SpongeBob said.

"How are you?" said Tommy.

"Better than I felt for a week and a half. Who's the hideous blonde?" said Spongebob.

Angelica is mad.

"Hey." She said.

Tommy laughed.

"This is Angelica. My cousin and she is ok once you get to know her." Tommy said.

SpongeBob smiled,

"I see." He said.

Spongebob got up off the couch and walked out of the house and into the Patty Wagon.

Well it was nice seeing ya again Tommy and tell ya father I left early and hope ta visit again soon." SpongeBob said.

"Will do." Tommy said.

With that SpongeBob drove off.

In the Ghost Zone in Skulker's Lair; GDN, Debbie, Danny and Sam were sleeping like babies.

Danny woke up and started to fly away before Sam woke up.

"What are you doing?" said Sam.

Danny turned to Sam.

"Sneaking away before Skulker captures me. He still wants me for his collection of ghosts." Said Danny.

Sam realized Danny was right.

"True." Sam said.

Just the Skulker appeared and he was in a good mood.

"Good morning." Skulker said.

Danny flew down and was shocked.

"Someone's in a good mood. Even though you keep on trying to capture me every week." Said Danny.

Skulker smiled.

'Hey even a hunter like me can be in a good mood." Skulker said, "Plus Ember and I are going on a nice trip today."

Just then Ember came in and she sees the four visitors.

"What are the four of you doing?" said Ember.

"Leaving." Said Danny.

Danny and Sam grabbed the still sleeping GDN and Debbie and left.

Meanwhile, on a train; Kevin, Gwendolyn, Sonic, Tails, and Gwen were sleeping.

Sonic soon farted and Gwendolyn hit Kevin.

"Kevin." Said Gwendolyn.

"That wasn't me." Said Kevin.

Kevin farted shortly after.

"Okay, that one was me." Said Kevin.

Gwen woke up and smiled.

"That was a great sleep." Said Gwen.

She looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

She started to scratch Sonic's ear and he moaned as he repeatedly kicked Kevin.

"Dude." Kevin said angrily.

Gwendolyn Tennyson laughed.

"How can you be mad at someone who's got animal like characteristics?" said Gwendolyn.

"I'm going to kill him someday. I don't care if he's on the endangered species list, but I'm going to do it." Said Kevin.

Just then the train stopped.

Tails woke up.

"We're here already?" said Tails.

"Of course." Said Gwendolyn.

"Now wake up the endangered species." Said Kevin, "He's starting to drive me crazy."

Gwen shook Sonic.

"Wake up hon." Said Gwen.

Sonic slowly woke up.

"We're here already?" said Sonic.

"Of course." Said Tails.

"You know how I said we'd be going to a chili dog convention in Oregon?" said Kevin.

Sonic cheered in excitement.

"Well, I lied." Said Kevin.

Sonic is shocked.

"You what?" said Sonic.

"It happened two months ago. It was the only way I could convince you to come to an auto show with me." Said Kevin.

Sonic smiled.

"Well I do love cars." Sonic said.

"Same here." Tails said. "Plus we are out of the manor for a while."

"So let's enjoy ourselves." Gwen said.

Sonic tried to get up, but started to tumble a bit. Gwen grabbed hold of him.

Sonic chuckled a bit.

"Legs are tired." Said Sonic.

"Can't blame him." Kevin said.

"True." Said Tails.

"Just like Kevin was going to kill me despite being on the endangered species list?" said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

Kevin than became confused.

"Wait a minute, how'd you know that I was going to do just that?" said Kevin.

"I might have been asleep, but it doesn't mean that I can't hear a word you're saying." Said Sonic.

Sonic leaped up and Gwen grabbed hold of him.

"Let's all go and enjoy this Auto Show." Sonic said.

"RIGHT." Sonic's friends shouted and left.

At the Manor; everyone minus Fred and Daphne were eating Dog's chocolate banana pancakes.

"These things are good." Said Daffy.

"I know." Said Dogs.

Bugs turned to Scratchansniff.

"What about the problem we're dealing with doc?" said Bugs.

Scratchansniff smiled.

"I've got one thing to say." Said Scratchansniff.

"What?" said Bugs.

"EACH MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Scratchansniff yelled before running out of the mansion.

Everyone's jaw dropped

"How do you like that, we've been abandoned by our psychiatrist." Said Cat.

"Now we have to take care of this problem by ourselves." Said Knuckles.

However Scratchansniff came back.

"Kidding." Scratchansniff said, "Still, I have no idea how to solve this problem."

"Meaning?" said Courtney.

"You've got to solve it on your own." Said Scratchansniff.

Everyone sighed.


	7. Stopping Simon

Back with Ben's group, they were looking for Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina in the dump.

"Where could they be, they left without a word." said Shaggy.

Brick soon saw a letter.

"Found something." said Brick.

Everyone saw the letter and Velma read it.

"Simon managed to capture Ickis's friends." said Velma.

Everyone became shocked.

"This Simon must be more dangerous than Steelbeak." said Ben.

"Who's Steelbeak?" said Velma.

Kai looked at Velma.

"The top agent of F.O.W.L. Fiendish Organization of World Larceny." said Kai.

"He's more dangerous than anyone else we've ever gone up against." said Brick.

"Plus he is Dawn's Uncle." Charmcaster said.

"That came as a surprise to us all." said Shaggy.

"Still, how are we going to find Simon?" said Velma.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Leave it to me." said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Wildmutt. He started smelling the entire place and followed Simon's trail.

"Lets go." Kai said.

"RIGHT!" The humans shouted and ran off.

Meanwhile in Simon's lair Simon was laughing and his three minions were bowing to him.

"At last, proof that Monsters do exsist." said Simon, "No one will be laughing at me now."

Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, and Gromble tried to break out of their cage.

"You can't keep us here forever." said Krumm.

Simon pointed a finger towards the cage, shot some magic and a lava lamp appeared in front of the monsters.

They stared at it in awe.

"So beautiful." said Gromble.

"I know." Ickis said.

Simon smiled.

"Now then to keep one monster in a separate Cage." Simon said and used his magic to put Ickis in a separate cage with a Lava Lamp in it.

"Beautiful." Ickis said.

Simon smiled.

"Now to open up the Mystic Abyss." Simon said and shot lightning at a wall.

Soon the lair starts to rumble and the Mystic Abyss appears and begins sucking everything in.

Simon's three Minions try to escape but they got sucked in.

"AHHHHHHH!" Simon's Minions shouted.

"Not my problem." Said Simon.

A crash was heard and Wildmutt appeared before he turned back to Ben.

"Where are the monsters? They're coming with us." Said Ben.

"You in what army Tennyson?" said Simon.

Soon Ben's friends came in and Simon is shocked.

"This army." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Kickin Hawk.

Kickin Hawk screeched.

Simon smiled and used his magic to create Putties (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) and Battlings (Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue).

"GET THEM!" Simon shouted.

The Foot Minions ran and the heroes started battling.

Simon smiled.

"Now to get rid of some Pests." Simon ssid.

He uses his magic to lift the monster Cage and sent them in the Mystic Abyss.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Oblina, Krumm, and Gromble shouted.

Ickis saw this.

'MY FRIENDS!" Ickis shouted and looks at Brick, Shaggy and Charmcaster, "Guys my friends are in the Mystic Abyss."

Brick, Shaggy and Charmcaster saw this.

"Like don't worry Ickis we will save them." Said Shaggy.

Charmcaster tied a rope around her and frees Ickis.

"Ickis and I will try and free them, while you two hold on the rope." Charmcaster said.

Brick and Shaggy grabbed hold of the rope before Brick and Charmcaster entered the Mystic Abyss.

The three Monsters are screaming.

"THIS IS THE END!" Krumm shouted.

"WE ARE DOOMED!" Oblina shouted.

The Gromble then sees someone .

"Oblina, Krumm, look." The teacher said.

The three monsters saw Ickis and Charmcaster heading towards the cage. The two grabbed the cage as Ickis yanked the rope a bit.

"They've got em." Said Brick.

Velma and Kai defeated some of the minions and wet to the portal and help Brick and Shaggy pull Ickis, Charmcaster, and the cage out.

Simon saw everything.

"Not on my watch." Said Simon.

Simon started to close the portal as Brick, Kai, Shaggy and Velma were trying to pull Ickis and Charmcaster and the monsters out.

"Hang on Ickis." Shaggy said.

"I am trying." Ickis said.

Simon laughed.

"You will never win." Simon shouted as he blasted everyone with his lightning.

Oblina and Krumm and the Gromble are shocked.

"This is the end." Krumm said.

"I know." Oblina said.

"Agreed." Gromble said.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Kickin Hawk back to Ben.

"Seriously?" said Ben.

He was back into a corner by the minions.

Simon turned to Ben.

"You're finished Tennyson." Said Simon.

Ben soon got an idea. He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Toepick.

"Not bad Tennyson. But that won't do you any good." said Simon.

"This is something scarier than monsters." Said Toepick.

"How so?" said Simon.

"See for yourself." Toepick said.

The cage on Toepick opened up and screams of terror and evil laughter were heard. Simon screamed in fear and backed over to the portal.

"NOOO!' STAY BACK!" Simon shouted.

However Simon did not look where he was going and is close to the Mystic Abyss.

Totpick got closer.

"STAY BACK!" Simon shouted.

Just then Simon tripped on his feet and fell into the Mystic Abyss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simon shouted as he is falling through the Mystic Abyss.

Toepick turned back into Ben and he smiled.

"Have a nice trip. See ya next fall." Ben said.

The Mosters, Ickis and Charmcaster see this and Simon tries to grab hold to the rope.

"Give me that rope you Monsters." Simon shouted.

However Simon did not get it and continued to fall through.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simon shouted as he falls through and with that Simon is gone for good.

Shaggy, Brick, Velma, and Kai pulled the cage, Ickis, and Charmcaster out of the portal and Charmcaster managed to close up the portal.

"That was easy." Said Oblina.

"Indeed." Said Krumm.

Brick pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked the cage, releasing Gromble, Krumm, and Oblina.

Ickis ran to his friends and hugged them.

"Guys I am glad you are ok." Ickis said.

The humans saw this.

"That's good." Said Brick.

The monsters broke their hugs.

"I'm not happy that you befriended some humans." Said Gromble.

"That's bad." Said Brick.

"But glad that you befriended the one and only Ben Tennyson." Said Gromble.

"That's Good." Ben said.

"Therefor, I'm allowing you three to visit Ben and any of his friends any time you want." Said Gromble.

The monsters cheered.

Ben soon thought of something.

"You know, you three can help me with something." Said Ben.

Ickis, Oblina and Krumm looked at Ben.

"What is it?" The three Monsters asked.


	8. Returning to the Manor

Nighttime has fallen, Ben, Ickis, Krumm, and Olbina were in Toon Manor, outside Fred and Daphne's room.

They heard the two moaning.

"Do your stuff." said Ben.

The Monsters smiled.

They entered the room and Ickis started looming.

Fred and Daphne saw Ickis and became scared.

"Definitly a real monster." said Fred.

"Quit doing each other every night. You're keeping me awake." said Ickis.

"Yeah and if you don't we will eat you." Oblina said.

"And spit you out and eat you again." Krumm said.

They then do their Monster Tricks and Fred and Daphne screamed.

The whole thing paused and it was being viewed in Monster Academy. Ickis was on the viewing chair.

"Well done Master Ickis, you scared two humans at once while they were in bed." said Gromble.

Ickis got off the chair.

"It was nothing. They were caught off guard." said Ickis.

Everyone cheered at that.

Ickis went back to sitting with his friends.

"Too easy." said Ickis.

Back at the manor, everyone had returned to the mansion after hearing everything that had happened.

"Finally, now I can get some sleep." said Beast Boy.

"Agreed." GDN said, "And I can get back to running my mall."

Debbie smiled.

"And we can set up our date." She said.

Mikey who heard dats is shocked.

"Oh man my Date with Rook Shim I forgot about it." Mikey said. "She must be mad."

Mikey ran out of the manor.

"He'll be fine." said GDN.

"Maybe now, I will be able to enjoy doing my own things." said Randy.

Sonic came in wearing blue jeans and a green shirt saying 'Oregon Auto Show'. Everyone noticed it.

"Do I really want to know?" said Robin.

"Lets just say Kevin and I are now Motor Car Brothers." Sonic said.

Everyone became shocked.

"You and Kevin are Motor Car Brothers?" said Leo.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

"But you do not own a car, much less have a drivers lisence." said Rook.

Sonic smiled.

"I don't need one. I run all the time." said Sonic.

He ran off and returned dressed in a traditional green Japanese robe.

"The sushi is good this time of year." said Sonic.

Spongebob over heard that and puked.

Gwen saw Sonic in the robe.

"Where'd you get the robe?" said Gwen.

"Quick trip to Japan." said Sonic.

He soon spoke some stuff in Japanese.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"How did Fred and Daphne stop their nightly activities?" said Sonic.

Ben, Kai, Charmcaster, Shaggy, Velma and Brick smiled and told them everything.

"Befriended a bunch of monsters? I thought they were fake." said Duncan.

"So did I." said Ben.

Fred and Daphne entered the dining room panicking.

"Terrifying monsters." said Daphne.

"Can't you say bunny rabbit?" said Charmcaster.

Everyone laughed at that.


End file.
